A Different Start
by RosaB.love
Summary: What if instead of growing up with Shotaru, she grew up with Kuon.
1. A Different Start

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

TEN YEARS AGO

"Kyoko, I'm not a fairy, and I know the truth about your mother and I told my dad. He wants you to live with us because he thinks we could help each other." a blushing 10-year-old Kuon said to a stunned 6-year-old Kyoko. To say that Kuon was happy at the idea of growing up with Kyoko was an understatement. He had already envisioned their time together, him teaching her acting, her going with him to his jobs, among other things, it was all very cute.

"But, I have to stay here to marry Sho-chan." Kyoko said torn between wanting to go with Kuon, the one who made her happiest, and what she had decided, because it was what her mother wanted.

"Do you **really** want to marry him?" Kuon asked hurt by what she said, but hoping it was something he could change. After all, he even if he didn't fully understand why yet, he still didn't want to lose her to someone he could already tell wouldn't be good for her.

Kyoko thought about it and realized the answer was "No. I don't want to marry Sho-chan. It was my mommy's idea." At this Kuon smiled fully.

"Then there should be no problem, because my dad has already talked to your mom about this. She said you could go with us if you agreed." Kyoko smiled happily that she was going to grow-up with Kuon. Kuon was excited now that all his fantasies were possible.

"Okay, but I want to be an actress when I grow-up, it looks like so much fun." Kuon chuckled, he already knew she would just by how she reacted to their conversations of it.

"Why not become one now? There are child-star actresses." He asked while Kyoko frowned.

"No, school is very important. I will become an actress after that. Oh, I promised Sho-chan that I would help him become a singer when he became old enough." Kuon frowned at this but gave-in.

"Alright, but you can do both, you know." Kuon gave a reluctant smile. He knew he was being too selfish for wanting her to start now when it was really her choice.

"I'll think about it." Kyoko said defiantly. _That's a definite no._ Kuon thought to himself as they made their way to his parents to tell them the verdict.

SIX YEARS LATER

A door slammed full-force closed by a 16-year-old Kuon. "Damn it, why the hell did they have to say that!" He growled to himself startling a 12-year-old prodigal-genius Kyoko who was cooking dinner for everyone. She had just graduated from college with master's degree in business and design, she was thinking about getting a degree in cosmetology as well.

"Because their jealous of all that you have." Kyoko told him calmly not even looking up from the pot. He was a little surprised to see her back already. Yeah, but the one thing that I want is you. He thought with a sigh then went behind her and hugged her.

"I've been thinking… What if I went to another country where they didn't know me and started another career, but with a stage name? Then come back when I'm ready to deal with the association of being Hizuri Kuu's son." Kyoko's heart stopped at the thought of Kuon leaving. She had been secretly in love with him for a long time and didn't want to think of being apart from him.

"But if you go, what will I do? It won't be the same without you. Besides the whole reason everyone but mom and dad allows me to stay here is because of you." She asked him with indifference hoping to cover-up her sorrow and panic. They both knew of the female employee's views of him, Kuon shivered at the thought of leaving her alone with them.

"You can come with me. Maybe even start your own career with me?" He told her comfortingly as he hugged her tighter secretly hoping she will say yes. He had also realized that he was secretly in love with her as well, he was just waiting until she was older to tell her, hoping that she will feel the same.

She turned the burner down to a simmer and turned around to hug him back. "Okay, but we need to talk to mom and dad about this. We can't just run off. That would be stupid, we need a destination and a place to live as well as one of us getting another job first, it will take a while for our acting careers to pay off. Unless you want to ask them for a loan as well as sensible ideas on how to go about this. Personally, I think it would be best to go somewhere with someone who already lives there to help us out, just in case anything unexpected happens." He paled as he realized how much he really hadn't thought about it, then kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. I really didn't think this one through before I asked you. But, I am committed to doing this, I don't think I can stand it here much longer. So, let's go talk to them." Kuon said with a determined look on his face that was also quite happy knowing that he wasn't doing this alone.

"Talk to us about what, kids?" Kuu asked as if he was psychically called by the done food, Julie came in after him.

"Well, we've decided that we want to start our acting careers in another country that doesn't have so much pressure." Kuon said placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I see, and where were you thinking about going?" Kuu said in complete shock while Julie looked like she was about to cry.

"We were hoping you would be able to help us with that. Somewhere that is safe and will have someone there, preferably already, that we can count on should we need them, and will keep you in the loop. We are not saying goodbye forever, just until we're comfortable." Kyoko said with a serious, determined, and comforting face that Kuon mirrored on his own.

When Kuu and Julie heard and saw this they both agreed and suggested LME, Julie cried knowing that it would be a long time before she saw them again. They called Lory and he agreed to come get them personally.

It was decided that since Kyoko was so mature, she was going to be reinvented with not only a new name but also the same age as Kuon and his brand new wife. Everyone made a point to tease Kuon about that. "Hey, don't forget that she still not old enough even though her character is!" Rick teased Kuon at the privet airport as they were boarding. Kuon flipped him off while Kyoko wasn't looking causing everyone to burst out laughing.

From then on they were known as the Tsuruga Ren and Rosa.

And 3 years later Kyoko kept her promise to Sho-chan never letting him find out about Rosa or the Hizuris (not that he ever asked) for a year...

"If you want your so-called "revenge"... ...join the business. Although... ...it's just a waste of time for you."

A WEEK LATER

"Honestly, did that fool really think that I would fall for his act? I always knew that he was trash." I said as I did some cross-stitching, walking into the waiting room for the auditions to become a part of LME.

"MO! WHO BROUGHT A KID LIKE THIS HERE?! I'M HERE RISKING MY LIFE FOR THIS AUDITION! YOU CAN'T BE PLAIN IN A PLACE LIKE THIS, WHERE YOU EAT OR GET EATEN! I'll lose my concentration! Mo!" A girl with long black hair said as she dragged Maria around. _That girl, if seeing a little kid is all it takes to throw her, then she shouldn't be here._ I thought considerately. "WHERE'S THE MOTHER? HUH?" the girl looks around and locks eyes with me then throws Maria at me. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! A YOUNG GIRL LIKE YOU, DOING NEEDLEWORK! ARE YOU AUDITIONING TO BE A HOUSEWIFE OR SOMETHING? OH DEAR! YOU'RE TOO PLAIN! STOP, STOP, STOP, AND STOP! MO! YOU SHOULD BE TENSE AND FIRED UP HERE! DON'T REMIND ME OF DAILY LIFE! YOU'RE MISERABLE! AN EYESORE! I'M IRRITATED JUST WATCHING YOU!" she yelled at me.

I looked her straight in the eye as I spoke and sent Maria off, "I don't care what you think of me. Also, where are your manners? You just threw a child! Not to mention it was at someone who had a very sharp needle in their hand. She could have gotten seriously hurt. And another thing, you shouldn't get so "fired-up" as you say because that is the first thing that will lead you to a mistake. Now then, I like your spirit. But, you should use it for the audition, NOT trivial things like this, alright?"

"How would you know what to do?" the girl said haughtily and eyes me doubtfully. Probably thinking those common things again.

Still looking her straight in the eye as I spoke and removed my disguise, "I know, because I am already an actress of LME. And, because of this I am not in the audition as a participant, but a natural guideline for you all to follow as in how to behave. Also, that doesn't mean that you have to do needlework, just breathe and be calm." The girl was stunned by what I said and then looked sheepishly. I could tell right away that she had been through a lot, and clearly did not know what she was doing. But, I could also see that she truly wanted to be here. I smiled at her, "Now then, let's start again, shall we?" she nodded as I bowed respectfully. "Hello, my name is Tsuruga Rosa. I am also participating in this audition but as a separate event, for acting. Please take care of me." I heard many gasps and whispers around us.

She blushed largely and then tried to copy my bow. "Hello, my name is Kotonami Kanae. I am participating in this audition for acting. Please take care of me." I started to hear everyone copy what we did. I smiled at her and sat down, she followed me. "Wow, I always thought that rich people only cared about money and are total snobs."

"Some are and some are not. Stereotyping can only get you in trouble. But, then again so can a lot of other things. Honestly, I may have money, but I prefer a hard earned life. Because, that's what reality is, and those "snobs" as you put it are the one who refuse to see that." I noticed how relieved she looked and started thinking. Hmm, sounds like there is someone in particular that she was aiming that "money and snob" comment at. Before I could ask her about that, it was time to go.

IN THE AUDITION ROOM

I stood off to the side with a relaxed air and a model-like stance. When the contestants noticed that they relaxed and looked forward at the judges.

Once the introductions of the judges that were there were done lights went out and the double doors in the back flung open and a dozen of dancers and drummers came in followed by shachou introducing himself in a deep then festive type voice. The contestants looked to me as if to say 'is this normal?!' I just rolled my eyes in conformation.

AFTER THE AUDITIONS

"So, was there any worthwhile talents that I might have missed?" Shachou asked while looking over the applications again in his office. It was found that I have a special ability of talent "seeing" eyes.

"Kotonami Kanae seems worth it." I told him while glancing at my watch, shachou, of course noticed this.

"Go! Enjoy your fourth-year anniversary with Kuon! Congratulations!" I gave him a relieved smile and thanked him while I jetted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE IMPROVEMENTS!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

(Rosa POV)

As I got into my manager's, Yashiro Shoko's, car to go home to prepare for Kuon's and my anniversary, I decided that it was time to have a real anniversary. _Come on Kyoko, __you've__been married for four years and you're highly not a child anymore. Besides, when has Kuon not shown how much he appreciates you!_ I thought to myself as I prepare for what's to come.

FLASHBACK: 2 MONTHS AFTER ARRIVAL

A very frantic Kuon came rushing through the front door calling my name. "Kyoko, What happened!? I heard you collapsed!" Kuon said worriedly as he rushed to my side when he found me in my bedroom.

"It's just a cold, it snuck up on me before I could sense it. Don't worry there's no other damage." I comforted him and he vowed to take care of me, which was rather clumsily, as he flustered about. It's only expected when he's never had a cold, nor has he ever been in charge of doctoring one. I had to force him to let me make the soup while he held me in case I fell.

FLASHBACK: LAST YEAR JUST BEFORE I WENT TO HELP FUWA

"I wasn't lying when I told that woman about being happily married to you, Kyoko. Just please don't forget that when you're fulfilling your promise." Kuon told me shakily with worry as if his world was shattering.

"I will never forget you, Kuon. Our marriage, to me, is everything." I told him as I kissed him, but before we could go too far, I froze.

"Don't worry, I won't force you." Kuon pulled away giving me a comforting smile.

I made myself vow then that after helping Fuwa, I would be ready.

FLASHBACK: A PHONE CALL DURING HELPING FUWA

"People have been saying that you're out cheating on me with another man?" Kuon said off-handedly though slightly worried.

"Pft, with Fuwa? Not likely, he's a spoiled brat. I'm much happier with the man in my dreams." I told him, disturbed by the idea of ever being like that with Fuwa.

"Really, and what's he like, this man in your dreams?" Kuon said relieved and intuitively, I smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I've got to go, Fuwa's home. I love you and I'll see you in my dreams." I ended up saying quickly as I heard Fuwa's voice coming down the hall.

END OF FLASHBACKS

I smiled to myself as the memories faded, I knew I was ready.

When she pulled into the parking spot I got out and smiled at her. She could tell by the look on my face that to was going to be more special than any. "I'll see you in the morning." She said in a doubtful smiling way.

I rushed up to the apartment to get everything ready and was done by the time Kuon got home. He came in with a beautiful big bouquet of roses and a giant stuffed lion that had fur and eyes the same colors as his, golden blond and green.

"I hope this is still okay?" He said with a knowing smile. As he looked around he noticed some things were different and went to check out the apartment. The place finally looked like it belonged to a married couple, instead of room-mates. "I like the improvements." He said as he kissed me.

A few days after the audition shachou calls me up to his office. I get the feeling it has something to do with Kanae. So, I brace myself for whatever awaits me and follow Sabastian to face whatever craziness shachou has come up with this time.

"ROSA! I AM GOING TO CREATE A NEW SECTION! I will call it THE LOVE ME SECTION! It was inspired by Kotonami Kanae! The way she answered that question in the audition... I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I AM APPOINTING YOU AS THE SUPERVISOR! HERE, THIS IS YOUR UNIFORM!" I look at what he is holding up, I nearly lost my lunch. Are you serious? With one look at his face: Yes, yes he is.

"Shachou, not that I'm not flattered by the idea but, don't you think someone who's career doesn't depend on their reputation and appearance?" hoping he would be detoured by that. NO. SUCH. LUCK.

"We will make an official announcement! Besides, I already have your first assignment! I really do need you on this one, please Rosa." he was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Fine, but on one condition, I become supervisor under the name KYOKO. What is this project you need help with?" I said in a defeated tone with a sigh.

"It's Matsunai Ruriko! She's gotten out of hand and I don't know what to do! So, I set her up with an acting job with Ren, her crush, hoping that she will see his devotion to his job and have it inspire her! That, and director Shingai. But, now that I've thought about it, I don't think that will be enough! Please, Rosa! Help her!" he says all this dramatically to me. I feel irritated about her feelings for Kuon. But, I know what his feelings are for me.

"Alright, I suggest the best way to do it would be to make her aware once she's there. Ren will do that on his own because neither of us believe it blinding people from the truth. As for me, instead of sending me in as an adviser as usual, how about I come in as a rival for the spot that she has been asked to play. Also, I want to do this one as Rosa." I tell him, thinking all this up as I go. He nods along completely agreeing with whatever I say because he knows that it will work.

"I look forward to Matsunai-kun being cured!" he says as he ushers me out the door so that I get back to work with my manager, Yashiro Shoko. As we make our way to the next destination I tell her about the Love Me Section. She, of course, thinks it's hilarious until I reveal to her that she WILL be JOINING me.

"What? I have to wear that ridiculous uniform as well! But, I'm MARRIED! Why did you have to agree to this! Don't answer that, I already know." she pouted.

"Isn't that: we're married? I'm sure our husbands will have comments of their own." I said, laughing a little. Shoko then got this eureka look on her face that morphed into a teasing devil look that rivaled her husband's quite well.

"So, how was your anniversary?" I said trying to keep herself from saying more.

"It was perfect." I said with full in-love look and smile as I finished getting ready, leave a dazed-out Shoko behind.

DAY OF THE ASSIGNMENT: MATSUNAI RURIKO

(Rosa POV)

When Shoko drove us to the site we find ourselves being blocked by a broken down van. "I'll go see what's up." I say to her as I get out, she tells me to be careful. Just as I get to the van my arm nearly gets clipped by the van's sliding door flying open, and out steps Matsunai Ruriko ranting about their van breaking down, and her poor manager trying to calm her down. I decide to approach the manager instead, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if there was something I could do to help."

Before the manager can answer Ruriko starts to shout at me. "YES, THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO! YOU CAN GIVE ME A RIDE TO THE FILMING SITE! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

Just as she starts for Shoko's car I signal for Shoko to lock the doors. "I'm sorry but, I was told not to give you any assistance by shachou, Matsunai-san." I say with a smile on my face and then turn around to start walking up the hill. "Oh, but your manager is more than welcome to get a ride." By the look on her manager's face, I'm guessing that she's too soft for this mission.

"BUT I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!? IT'S AN INSULT TO RICH PEOPLE!" Ruriko screams behind me as she trails after me. I was wearing a simple white tank top and cargo shorts with a comfy pair of sneakers.

"Just because you have a certain role doesn't me that the other roles are any less important." I scolded her giving her heated glare (Mio worthy) that she cringed at.

"HEY! MY FAN-BASE IS JUST AS BIG AS YOUR'S AND YOUR BROTHER'S! SO, OF COURSE I GET TREATED SPECIAL! I'm willing to bet that you made up the thing about shachou telling you to not be nice to me BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS! Your brother chose ME as HIS acting PARTNER, INSTEAD of YOU!" She said haughtily. It got on my nerves so much that I forgot to watch my footing, and ended up twisting my ankle. "SEE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING MEAN TO SOMEONE WHO IS SPECIAL!" she mocks me as she walks right pass and continues on, leaving me here. _Tyrant queen!_

"Well, shachou wasn't joking about her bad attitude." Kuon says as he comes up behind me, picking me up in a princess-hold and starts carrying me to the site.

"Yeah, no kidding. She's so full of herself I actually feel a little sorry for her. Only a little." I say as I wrap my arms around Kuon's neck to stabilize myself and see Kuon silently laughing.

"You plan on tearing her to pieces." he says fully laughing this time, teasing me.

"She started it. Besides, that's why shachou told me to be here." I pouted defending myself. We both knew that shachou always depended on us to set the example.

"You're schedule still hasn't picked back up, huh? And, I suppose I can't talk you into going to the hospital." he said with a sigh knowing how stubborn I am.

"There is work to be done. I'm not leaving until it's finished." I told him defiantly. He sighed, giving-in, knowing it was coming. I kissed him and we stayed like that for a minute before he resumed walking.

When we got there, Yukihito patched me up and I felt an evil aura of hatred coming from Ruriko. Looks like the fight has now begun. After that I go to sit down until I sense the signal to proceed which didn't take long.

"HEY! What is this about a Love Me Section? Is your schedule so loose that shachou had to take pity on you by creating it? I bet he only did it because your brother begged him to." Ruriko said snobbishly.

I sighed, "The Love Me Section was founded for helping young talents establish a true image of respect and equality for all regardless of their position. As well as reminding those who have forgotten what that is."

"Hmph! Yeah right, The Love Me Section is to help the privileged ride into easy fame. Well, I'm not going to allow that!" She puffed out her chest as if she was that important and then walked off to start filming.

"Believe what you want, because you will soon learn." I said under my breath as I got comfortable in the chair Kuon gave me. I smiled at him when he entered the room, giving him a kiss once he reached me.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Geeeeeeeeeeees, I have to do it OVER AGAIN! I'm just WALKING ON! How many TIMES do I HAVE to do it OVER?!" Ruriko screamed at Shingai-san while stomping her feet like a toddler.

"Until I'm satisfied with your performance. I told you, you're the daughter of an old, established family. You've had to act that way, even to your fingertips." Shingai-san directed her.

"So, I AM doing what you said!" she talked back at Shingai-san. I don't think she's going to get it no matter how many times you tell her. I thought to myself, knowing it was better to SHOW her just as I was taught.

"No, it's just YOU... ...walking, wearing a kimono. Start over." Shingai-san told her adamantly. "When you stand, stretch your spine. Pull in your chin a little. Your center of balance should go through the top of your head to the souls of your feet."

"I've had enoooough! You're not going to give me the okay no matter HOW MANY times I do it! You don't like me, that's why you're bullying me like this! I'm an amateur in acting! I can't act like an actor! I'M QUITTING! If amateurs are allowed... ...it doesn't have to be me! Yes. The LOVE ME SECTION might be good. They'll do ANYTHING to get points!" Fun. Let's scare her a bit for that. I thought to myself as zoomed over there and chopped her pride-filled nose off.

"You're right. Even the LOVE ME section can do that much acting. So, as the supervisor of the LOVE ME section I'll accept your invitation." I told her giving her a murderous glare with a smile. After that I was whisked away to the dressing-room to get ready.

"Don't you think this might be setting the bar a little too high for the LOVE ME section?" Kuon asked with a raised brow and a teasing voice as he helped with the straightening of the clothes. (He didn't come in until after she was changed)

"Not really, I mean everyone's heard that it will be ran by a professional actress. So, that in its self already set the bar high. You should know about that one already" I whispered that last part as we went to leave to start the show. He nodded his head in agreement looking a little down-casted, hugging me for comfort. I hugged him back, "we can call them any time. I miss everyone too… I want to see them in person." I gave him my own "puppy eyes", he smiled, nodding his head and giving me a kiss.

THE CHALLENGE

When we get out there I could tell that Ruriko was finally getting the picture. She, of course, covers it up as soon as she spots us.

"HMPH! Anybody can look good, with a good make-up artist! You're lucky, you're so plain, make-up looks really good on you so you can change into someone completely different." her attempt to recover her pride was amusing so I leveled her with another glare.

"Yes, it's all because you being selfish, arrogant, and insolent that I look like this. And now, do to your challenge, you are to fight to keep your job not only here, but at LME as well!"

"I- I won't lose against you! This job is mine!" _Bingo! This is too easy!_ I thought with a smile.

As I did the scene, I could tell that my perfect one-shot was intimidating her. Although, I'm sure she's trying to use the fact that I'm a professional to nurse her pride. "Great!" Shingai-san said as the scene was completed. I course went to get my ankle re-bandaged after that.

"I really wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard." Kuon sighed after he finish tightening the fresh bandages. I grabbed his hand a smiled.

"Pain is war, and she is fighting me, the enemy to keep her job. I can't insult her by showing weakness. She will never learn." I said this hoping Ruriko heard me. But, all she seems focused on is the challenge. "Well, on to the next scene." Kuon gives a small sign of protest.

"It's the tea ceremony scene." and with that we went outside where I went to sit in a chair while Ruriko practiced. I already knew I could do it, because mom and dad taught Kuon and I together.

While Kuon and I were talking, Ruriko angrily made her way over to Kuon. "Tsuruga-san, you want to co-star with your SISTER, don't you!" she asked him accusingly.

"Huh?" Kuon looked confused because we announced the falsehood of the siblings rumor that somehow got started a while ago as well as telling everyone of our married status. _I guess not everyone took it seriously._ I thought as I watched him come to the same conclusion that I did.

"That's why you only pay attention to her!" Ruriko told him childishly.

"No, that's not it. I want to work with someone who respects and cares about their work." that stunned her into silence. After that was the tea ceremony. That did not end well for me, Shoko had to take me to the hospital. But on a good note it slapped the stupid out of Ruriko-chan.

BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL

"I still don't like the way you siblings act around each other, it's creepy!" Ruriko vents at me.

"WE'RE/THEIR NOT SIBLINGS!" I and a few others I didn't know were listening told her. "Ren and I were always close as children, I'm guessing that's how they thought we were siblings, that and I think they believed us to be too young to be married. We've already told the media about this a few years ago."

"Oh." was all she could say and blush from own mistake.

THE NEXT MORNING: IN THEIR HOTEL ROOM

"So, I hear you are going to be the supervisor of shachou's new project?" Kuon asks teasingly, knowing all about it.

"Yeah, it will be under a different name though, KYOKO." I said, ignoring his tease.

"Are sure you're ready for that. Because you know what this means, right?" Kuon's voice laced with worry as he asks.

"Yeah, it's no big deal since it will only be for the Love Me Section." I smiled comfortingly at him and kissed him on the lips. Then, I got out of bed to get ready for the day and to meet the new section.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!

"So, are you sure you want to go with your natural look for this?" Jelly asked as she got done dying my hair back to black. I could tell she didn't mind dying my hair back, because then that would mean less for her to worry about.

"It'll be a hassle to wear a wig for when I'm Tsuruga Rosa. But, I think this will be the most beneficial." I told her as I took my colored contacts out and put them in a safe place. "Besides, my husband and I have already gone over this and we think we're ready. So, if anyone happens to put two and two together, it will be fine."

"Alright, you're the boss on this. Shachou has given you full power over the LOVE ME Section." she said with a sigh as she left the new LOVE ME Section room.

Pretty soon I could hear whining outside the door that sounded familiar. "L-Love... Love Me... oooh... at least do something about that name..." it was Kanae, my only student. I wish we could, and the uniforms.

"No way... shachou chose it." I could hear Matsushima responding so I decided to take pity on him and save him.

"What's going on out here? Moko-san you made it! Welcome to your first day!" I said with a smile, already wearing the LOVE ME uniform.

"Wh-what is this shocking pink work uniform?! How can I wear this in public?! And why are you calling me "Moko-san?! Where is Tsuruga Rosa?! She's supposed to be our supervisor! I was told that she was already here?!" She screamed in disgust at the uniform and started frantically looking for the person who was right in front of her.

"It wasn't my decision to have us wear these. But, they are staying as requested by shachou. And, I'm calling you Moko-san because it seems to be your favorite thing to say. Also, the one you are looking for is right here. You will call me Mogami Kyoko from now on." I told her adamantly told her as I held out her uniform.

"Mo!" was all she could say as she snatched the uniform and went inside to change, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Oh! before I forget, shachou wanted to see you. It's about Maria, apparently she's causing trouble for the acting classes." Matsushima said as he was leaving.

I knocked on the door "looks like I may have found your first assignment." She opened the door and looked at me warily. "Shachou wants me to look into something and your mission is to observe until I say otherwise." She nodded her head and followed me.

"Kyoookooo! Please help! Maria is making a mess of the acting students play! She doesn't like 'Flora' the character being portrayed by a student in a fantasy-type way! She says 'it's too fake! Onee-sama didn't act like that when she slapped some sense into me!' Oh! I need you stop her before things get too out of hand!" shachou cried as soon as I stepped into his office.

I sighed, "alright. Where is she now?" I said already sensing the answer to the question and walking out.

"She's in the acting class! Please hurry!" shachou cried for the final time. He always has to make things sound so dramatic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE ACTING CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Onee-sama!" Maria shouts as she comes to hug me.

"Hey Maria, what's this I hear about you causing trouble, because you don't like some play?" I ask as I bend down to look her in the eye.

"It's this stupid play! They got it all wrong! It's so stupid how everyone is acting so sappy. It's like they don't even care about Angel's feelings! They just want her to get over it so everything can be happy again!" Maria told me defiantly.

"Hmm, let's see this play. I'd like to see what she's talking about." I said to the instructor as I stood up. The instructor agreed and had everyone run through it. "Hmm, I see what she is talking about. Flora is too sappy, her sister has been hurt and yet she shows no anger about it. And Angel just excepting it after a small bit of banter doesn't seem real. The wound is far too deep, Angel just lost a very important person to her, and knows that her father blames her for it. You're all underestimating the size of the wound that the situation has caused. I mean think about it, Angel is a young girl, her livelihood is centered on her parents, to lose one and be the center of hatred even if wrongly placed by the father, and she's going to feel as if she is living in a world of darkness. And Flora, you are her elder sister, you are supposed to protect her. Where is your anger against your father for taking out his frustrations on her, where is your irrational self-anger for not being able to keep her safe from the things that have hurt her. These are the feelings you should be having, these are the feelings you should be portraying, not just simply wanting to fix things. Only someone who doesn't actually care does that. The first step to becoming an actor/actress is to understand a person's feelings, not just the situation, and to make that knowledge apart of you for whenever you need it. That is the biggest part of acting. Put yourself IN THEIR shoes." I spoke with authoritative anger as everyone looked away guiltily even the instructor did for not catching the obvious error. Maria looked star-stricken again she was listening to me.

"Well said, KYOKO! The supervisor of new section, LOVE ME!" shachou's voice boomed as he came in. I ignored him and turned to Kanae.

"Alright Moko-san, since I overheard your dream is to become the best actress in Japan. I want you to show them what I am referring to as 'Flora'." she blushed and did what she was told. Looks like her first thoughts on portraying 'Flora' were wrong as well. The play looked much better and more natural with the improvements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE PLAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Maria, have you talked to your father recently?" I said as we sit in the lobby waiting for Kuon, and looked at her knowing that she hasn't.

"But, he's so busy, I can't disturb him!" I giggled at her flustered state.

"So, it's nice just to hear someone's voice. You should call him tonight." I smile at her cute blushing yes.

"Kyoko! Are you ready to go home?" Kuon says as he comes to get me to leave.

"Ren-sama! I got to see Onee-sama direct a play!" Maria said with the biggest smile as she ran to give him a hug.

Kuon looked at me questioningly as he picked Maria up. "I didn't know you were into directing?" I gave him that 'yeah right' look.

"I'm not, SOMEONE was making a mess of the acting students play, and I had to go sort it out." We both gave Maria disappointed looks as I stood by Kuon. "Maria, you shouldn't make such a big deal out things just because you don't like them. You should have told the instructor when she had a free moment." I scolded her while placed a comforting hand on her leg.

Just then we all heard a squeal. "You two look like parents!" it was Yukihito with Shoko and a camera, probably filming everything.

"I'll go get ready to leave." I said as I went to get changed. "Parents, huh?" That reminded me of my sixteenth birthday, mom and dad forced us to get marriage papers signed JUST IN-CASE something happened. I kind of like the idea of becoming parents, but I don't think we're ready for that.

"Rosa, Sawara-san just called and said that he needed someone to replace the person for the chicken mascot. Shachou told him to get the LOVE ME Section for it." Shoko told me as she sat down handing me a water. I noticed with my keen eye that she has been acting a little off for the past week or so. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Shoko... Are you pregnant?" I asked offhandedly. Her eyes went big and she paled. "I might be, I don't know. What am I going to do if I am? Do you think Yuki will be happy?" She pleaded me with a very worried face.

"Yuki-san will be over the moon, you have nothing to worry about just get yourself some tests and/or just make an appointment. As for the chicken mascot, I will either have Kanae do it, or I will do it myself. It's not a big deal." I comforted her. She can be so insecure sometimes, it reminds me of when I was little, before I met Kuon.

"You're right, you always are. How do know these things? On second thought, don't tell me, you're a psychic and you already know what I'm having, right?" Shoko teased with a laugh.

"I'm not that good. Haha." I laughed at the accusation.

"Just checking, you are well-known for your great understanding of things." She was definitely feeling better after that. So, as we left she decided to call Yuki-san and tell him the possible new. He, of course was ecstatic and even teased Kuon and I about it, saying that since we are already married, why not put those papers to good use. "Yuki sure knows how to put the pressure on, huh? Although, he's right you know, about you two making excellent parents." Shoko said after she got off the phone with him.

"We are going to think about it when things actually start to settle." she gave me a disagreeing look that said 'You know can't control that stuff, right' and I sighed knowing she was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE LOVE ME SECTION ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Moko-san, it looks like we've been hired for an official job this time. The mascot for a talk-show needs to be refilled." I said as I walked into the room, Kanae spit her water when she heard me say that.

"WHAT?! But that's not an acting job for the future number 1 actress in Japan!" I gave her a glare when she said that.

"Acting jobs are NOT ALWAYS glamorous. BUT, they are still ACTING JOBS. Now, are you going to take the job or will I have to?" I was still glaring at her when I replied.

"Yes ma'am." she responded with a pale face. I smiled at that as I handed her the file.

"Oh, by the way how are your endurance levels with a lot of exercise while dealing with extreme heat?" She paled again, I knew that had to be part of the real answer as to why she refused at first. There is something oddly familiar about her, the way she reacts to things, it's like she reminds me of someone.

"Very well, I shall take the job instead. I will not endanger your life like that." I grab the file back and headed to the tv studio where they were filming it, with Kanae and Shoko following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TV STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, my name is Kyoko, I am the supervisor of the LOVE ME Section and I will be the one to take the job of being the mascot for the show. Please take this book and rate your experience of working with me after the job is complete. Also this is Kotonami Kanae, an aspiring actress and my student, and the Love Me Section manager Aki Shoko, who is pregnant." I said in perfect respect to the show producer. He nodded understandingly and waved over two stage-hands. One was for me, the other was to direct them to where to sit in the audience.

Once the suit was on, the show began. I was surprised to find that it was Shotaru that was the first guest star. But, I ignored him instead of letting his little comments get to me after all, he has a MAJOR crush on Tsuruga Rosa. I wouldn't want to disappoint him by revealing the truth on LIVE television regardless of how priceless the look on his face would be, I am a HIGHLY respected actress, and I'm NOT going to let some punk ruin that. So, after the show, I confronted him in costume and all, I wasn't a coward.

"Hello Fuwa, I see you're still lying to everyone about who you truly are." I said as I pulled off the head of my costume.

"Hahaha, you're a chicken! That's great! That's just where you belong!" I was very tempted to roll my eyes. Then, all of a sudden Shoko and Kanae zipped over to him.

"How dare you! You dare to look down on someone who is highly respected and a lot of friends! You! Who has only been in this business for a year! You do not rank!" Shoko and Kanae said together in perfect sync. It shocked everyone that they did that and even they were even more surprised to see Fuwa Sho acting that way. Of course once he realized what he had done he ran like the coward that he was.

"Well, I don't know about you but I have a husband to visit after I change. Join me, Shoko?" she didn't hesitate once I asked.

"Apparently Fuwa still blames you for everything." Shoko said with a sigh. I could only nod, he is THAT petty.

"Wait... You're MARRIED?! And why does Fuwa Sho blame you?" Kanae was freaking out, probably because of my age.

"Yeah, we revealed that quite a while ago. As for Fuwa, He and I spent 2 years of our childhood together and I guess he never thought that I would change as much as I did. Once he figured it out he started to have a crush on me, and since I was already married and didn't have any feelings for him, I rejected and now he blames me for any and every thing. Even though Shoko left because she wanted to have a more serious relationship with who is now her husband and has always worked for LME, which she did not, so she transferred. Now, if you'll excuse me I have make sure someone has their fairy wings." Shoko laughed at that last part, she knew what I meant. Ever since Kuon discovered that I had a birth-mark on my right butt-cheek in the shape of a pair of fairy wings, he always makes a joke out of it every morning, saying he needs to make sure to grab his wings before he leaves. Kanae, however, did not get the gesture, as she looked at me incredulously.

Once we got there, Yuki-san zoomed to his wife, Kuon and I smiled at the two. Kanae had decided just to leave after I went to change.

"Are you still tentekomai?" Kuon glared playfully at me when I used that word, he's still embarrassed that he thought it was a dance the first time I said it.

"No, you have great timing because we just finish, I was just on my way to get you." He smiled that "you're still not going to get away with that" smile. After that we all left to go home, and I, to my punishment, a tickle fight that became something more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

It had been a few days since the incident, and Kanae started to act suspiciously. She seemed to be on-edge all the time, even freak-out a little here and there. "Moko-san... What are you doing?" I finally had had enough.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" she defied.

"Riiight, and I'm going to pop positive on a pregnancy test tomorrow. As your supervisor, you need to tell me if it is work related." I said dismissively, just to make her realize how obvious she's being.

That did it, "SHE! SPARES NO EXPENSE... ...IN TRYING TO STOP ME FROM GOING MY WAY! When I was in third grade, we did a play. The class voted, and I got the leading role over her. After THAT... ...she started to work behind the scenes. She always got the leading role. I got minor parts that didn't even have names. In junior high... ...she even prevented me from joining the theater club! It's a lie for sure that she just HAPPENED to enter this audition! SHE... ...CAN'T STAND ME GETTING THE SPOT-LIGHT ANYWHERE!"

"What are you talking about? What audition? What girl?" I asked rather annoyedly, already not liking whoever this SHE was.

"I... ...I signed up for an audition to this drink commercial, hoping to get into the spot-light faster." she tells me sheepishly.

Before she can go any further I cut her off. "So, what you're saying is that at the first sign of trouble you're going to duck and run without properly fighting, is that it?" I pin her with a glare as I say that and continue. "If you're going to act so weak than you shouldn't even be here." I strengthen my glare as she pales. "This is a place where real men and women come to work, NOT for KIDS to PLAY in." As I glare at her she looks down dejectedly. I realize then, how much this GIRL has broken her. "BUT, if you're serious and you want to stay then ask for help when you need it. We have all had our enemies that have tried to break us down. Mine, was Fuwa Sho and a few others, he never really got the chance because a certain SOMEONE opened my eyes before any REAL damage could be done. But, we've all had them. So, I will go with you to the second half of this audition. DO NOT get used to this, YOU WILL fight on your own next time." She looked at me with surprise, determination, and hope. _I knew that would be the right thing to say, she's going to be amazing someday._

"How are you going to help me?" She asked with a lot of hope in her eyes.

"Obviously, by turning this into a love me assignment. What you will be learning is how to deal with highly stressful situations." I said in a 'final word' type of tone.

Once she left, I called the director. "Hello director Kurosaki-san, this is Tsuruga Rosa from LME... ...Yes, it's been a while... ...I just heard the most interesting story..."

As we walk in people stop and stare in horror at what we are wearing. _Haha, I don't blame them!_ "So, remember the best way to deal with people like her is to ignore their words and fight back with recognition by doing what you do best acting respectively, there is nothing that a bully can't stand more than someone who doesn't react." I told her as a reminder to help make sure she doesn't chicken out.

"Okay. But, what are you going to do? You're not a part of the audition." she asked confused as to how I will be able to stay.

"I already know the director from past experience with him, I told him what was going on. Trust me, he won't be bought off by that girl, Koenji Erica. He like many in the entertainment world, works to be recognized as entertaining in his job." Just as soon as I finished speaking there was a scream.

"WHA?! WHAT?! WHAT'S WITH YOUR CLOTHES?! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW EMBARRASSING! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T COME HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!" some obviously rich snobby girl yelled. "Ah. Maybe you're doing this out of desperation, because you know you can't win against me? You CAN honestly admit defeat, you know. I wanted you to know your place earlier and surrender quickly. But you persistently tried to be involved with acting in secret... ...So I ended up staying at the grade school I was supposed to transfer from in third grade... ...And I had to go to a junior high that I didn't even want to attend! I was supposed to have the best background! Really... ...because of you... ...my life has been ruined..." we were both glaring at her murderously as she was blaming Kanae for all of the things that SHE chose to do herself. She really is like a female Shoutaru. I was having flashbacks of the few years that I had to deal with him.

"Oh... ...I ruined your life... ...I'm so sorry... But... ...you have nothing to worry about... ...anymore. This is it. I'll... ...FREE YOU FROM MYSELF TODAY." Kanae said while keeping that glare. _*whistle* I can't say she doesn't learn fast!_ I thought to myself as I continued to glare. After that the girl stormed off.

When we got into the room there was a box on the table marked 'FATE', I chuckled as I played along. _The director certainly hasn't changed._ I remember the first time I met him, it was when Kuon and I were just getting started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It been a long day at work, and I just gotten started on dinner when Kuon came through the door. "Kyouko, I found us an acting job!

It's an advertisement for toothpaste. They need a boy and a girl. Will you audition with me?" he gave me that puppy look to its max.

I rolled my eyes, "of course! Do really think I'd leave you on your own with all those NASTY girls around? I think not!" I blushed profusely, I realized my feelings for him while we were on the plane over here, which was only a few months earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BWAHA!" the director's laugh startled me out of my flashback. _Ah! The look on everyone's faces when they see the director, it definitely takes me back._ After that, everyone went to their seats and the introductions were made.

Once they were done with the introductions, Koenji Erica, Noisy-san, demanded to know why I was there. "She's here because I had already decided to use her for this commercial, I just need someone to act alongside her." Kurosaki-san said. _Well, that's news to me._ I thought as made myself look bored before anyone caught on that I didn't know.

"I AM SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THAT! You CAN'T be SERIOUS!" Noisy-san complained. _Why, because it doesn't fit into your world of understanding? Too bad._

"WHOMEVER I decide has to work with her, yes." Kurosaki-san stated irritably. All the girls looked like they wanted to laugh at her. _I don't blame them for that either._

"Whomever?! Don't you mean Kotonami Kanae?! I mean they obviously work for the same comp-." Noisy-san started to whine but was cut off by the director.

"If I just wanted someone from the same company I would have held auditions solely at that company, not waste everyone's time with a public one. I like to think that part of my job as a commercial director is bring new talent into the light, not a company's, so if Kotonami-san wins, it will be because of her own strength, Not because she already has experience getting along with her boss." Kurosaki-san stated for everyone so nobody would question or take her whining seriously.

After that the trial began with the explanation of what we are doing. "OBJECTION! THEY BELONG TO THE SAME AGENCY! OF COURSE SHE'LL BE ABLE TO ACT TOGETHER WITH HER BETTER THAN ANY OF US! ...I DON'T THINK SHE NEEDS ANY REHEARSALS!" Noisy-san interrupted.

"HEY! DON'T ASSUME THINGS! EVEN IF WE KNOW EACH OTHER, WE'VE NEVER ACTED TOGETHER SO IT'S THE SAME AS EVERYONE ELSE!" I yelled at her while the director agreed with me, she really does remind me of a female Shoutaru.

Just as Kurosaki-san was saying that could redraw Moko-san spoke up, "No... ...this is fine. We... ...don't need any rehearsals." I smiled on the inside. _She took the bait and is now living up to the actual translation of the name I gave her._ I thought a little worriedly but, with pride.

After that the audition finally took place and ended. When Kanae was chosen no one complained, she truly did the best acting. It's still a little funny that Noisy-san thought that she could steal from me in order to save herself. I could also tell that we hadn't heard the last of Noisy-san.

I was right, she tried to send her goons after Kanae while we were on our way back to LME. But, instead Kanae told her off with a revised speech I gave her. Right after Noisy-san left, Kanae asked me if I knew that I was going to be in that CM as well. I admitted it I didn't and I was shocked as well.

Just after I said that Kuon pulled up. "You took so long, I thought I might have to come and rescue you." he said with a teasing smile.

"Well too bad, the audition just happened to run a little over schedule. Then again, I am very tired and wouldn't mind a nap." At that, Yuki-san got out of the car and made it so we could get in. "By the way, Yuki-san how is Shoko? I haven't heard from her all day." I asked as I stepped in with a blushing Kanae.

"Oh, she's good. She had a doctor's appointment and is now dealing with your schedule while she relaxes." his proud father and husband side shining in full as he spoke.

During the drive Kanae decided to sneak and use my stamp book while I was resting. _That was the start of a beautiful friendship._ Apparently I asked her to join us for dinner in my sleep, which she accepted.

"So, how did the audition go? And how was it seeing Kurosaki-san again?" Kuon asked after he finished his first bite.

"Ugh, can we say noisy?! I mean that girl commented on every little thing! I was highly tempted to slap her!" I held nothing back as I vented everything that had happened. Kanae just laughed freely along with Kuon, as I became very animated in my frustrations.

That evening continued to be filled with everyone's laughter until we dropped her off at home. "Let's do this again some time!"

"That would be great!" Kanae said very excitedly, this is definitely a day that will be treasured.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

_Ring, ring, ring. _A small delicate reaches for the offending object. "Hello?" The groggy voice connected to the hand answered.

"Hello Kyoko, long time no see."

When Kyoko heard the voice on other end she shot up into a sitting position. The motion caused Kuon to wake up with concern. "What is it, babe?" His question caused her to look over at him as she mouthed 'it's my mother.' Which told him everything was fine until he looked at the clock. 2:30am. "What's she calling for this early?"

"Hey mom, yeah, it has been awhile. Why are you calling? Is everything okay?" Kyoko replied in concern. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing? That, and Kuu called, said they were going to visit soon and he wanted us all to get together at some point?" Saena asked hopefully.

"Mom, you and I both know that you're not calling me at an ungodly hour to talk about Kuu-san and Julie-san." Kyoko sighed as she pointed out the obvious. Something told Kyoko that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night so she grabbed her robe and walked out to the kitchen to make herself a pot of tea.

"Damn, I knew I couldn't get it passed you. How did you get to be so smart? Don't worry, I didn't touch a glass, I am still nine years sober of all alcohol. I don't even own a single bottle, I called you first." Saena said confidently with a smile in her voice.

Kyoko smiled warmly at how well her mother was doing. "I believe you, so tell me what's going on?" She asked as she put the water in the kettle on the stove and turned the burner on.

"I was kind of seeing this guy at work, and you know how hard I took your father's death so I didn't want you to worry. But, I swear it's like I'm cursed, I mean everything was going great and then I saw him hugging this other woman and, well, you know that after your father we found out that he was having all these other affairs. Which would explain why he and Kuu never got along, because Kuu definitely knew ALL ABOUT being a playboy, OF COURSE he would KNOW! And I, I just flipped. We got into this big argument and I think it's over between us." Saena vented while Kyoko poured the tea into two cups, holding one of them out for Kuon, who had been watching her from behind. He grabbed the cup so she could take hers as they made their way to the couch.

"Just because the two of you get into a fight over him hugging some woman doesn't mean that it's over. Kuon and I went through that before too, shortly after we got off the plane. Yeah, it was his COUSIN that I didn't know." Kyoko comforted her mother while full bodily blushing at the last part. Kuon kissed her hand with a smirk on his face remembering how jealous and possessive she was. "Just explain what happen, including about dad, and let him decide, he is the victim after all." Kyoko tells her mother comfortingly while glaring at Kuon.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry I woke you up with all this, I love you, good night." Saena hung up right after she said it sounding like she had been called by someone.

Kyoko stared at her phone for a few seconds before Kuon pulled her to him. "So, your mother found someone new and you got to tell her something embarrassing about your own relationship." He told her with a warm smile as he hugged her, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Yeah, although even if I did have a feeling that I might one day be giving relationship advice to my mother, I always thought that as a joke. So, what kind of man do you think my mother is dating?" She asked of handedly as she snuggled into him.

"Someone who isn't too concerned with the hour and needing sleep." He yawned in order to prove his point. She kissed him as she grabbed the cups to wash them as he followed her, picking her up and taking her to bed after she was done.


End file.
